


no, the other dad

by so_hello



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: О, нет, прости, я имел в виду твоего другого папу, Бака.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	no, the other dad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No, The Other Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410897) by [datleggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy). 



Сейчас лето, что означает частые барбекю у Бобби и Афины.

Альберту очень нравятся эти вечеринки – вкуснейшая еда, весёлые развлечения, и, самое главное, отличная компания. Альберт любит проводить время со своим старшим братом и его друзьями.

Он замечает Кристофера, сидящего за столом рядом с Хен и Дэнни, и подходит, чтобы поздороваться с ними.

«Кстати, Крис, ты не знаешь, где сейчас твой папа? Я хотел ему кое-что показать».

Кристофер машет в сторону гриля, где Эдди и Майкл присматривают за бургерами и хот-догами. Эдди замечает это и подходит к ним, когда Альберт произносит:

«О, нет, прости, я про твоего другого папу, Бака».

Крис ни секунды не медлит с ответом:

«Он с Бобби, помогает принести больше кресел из дома».

Хен сжимает губы, в явной попытке остановить свой смех, а щёки Эдди приобретают оттенок спелой вишни. Дэнни, боже, благослови этого ребёнка, поднимает голову, обращаясь к Крису:

«У тебя два папы, а у меня две мамы, мы можем быть близнецами!»

Крис качает головой, радостно соглашаясь, пока Эдди, если это возможно, краснеет ещё больше, не зная, что сказать. Альберт переводит растерянный взгляд с Кристофера на Хен, а потом на Эдди:

«Стойте, вы, что, не женаты?»

Именно в этот момент, конечно же, из подвала поднимаются Бак и Бобби, несущие с собой кучу стульев.

«Эдди, помоги своему мужу!» – смеётся Хен, не в состоянии больше сдерживаться.

Бак услышав это, тут же спотыкается, что было бы чудовищно смешно, если бы не несколько металлических стульев в его руках, которые не способствуют мягкому приземлению.

«Ауч», – морщится Бак, поднимаясь и прижимая руку к груди.

Бобби опускает стулья, которые держал, и спешит к Баку, но Эдди оказывается возле него раньше, оценивая ущерб.

«Чёрт, выглядит не очень», – кривится Эдди. – «Давай, я проверю».

Бак отводит руку от себя и протягивает Эдди, вздрагивая, не смотря на осторожность, с которой тот её принимает. Предплечье и запястье уже покраснели и ужасно болят.

«Прости», – извиняется Эдди, понимая, что ему всё ещё нужно осмотреть повреждённую руку и убедиться, что ничего не сломано, и ощущаться это будет гораздо неприятнее, чем предыдущее легкое прикосновение.

***

В конечном итоге, после обсуждения с Хен и Чимни, они решают, что ничего, к счастью, не сломано, но Бак, определенно, потянул запястье, а на предплечье в скором времени покажутся серьёзные синяки.

Бак изо всех сил пытается избежать поездки в больницу, но его никто не слушает. Так он оказывается в травмпункте, прижимая пакет со льдом к болящей руке, пока Эдди кормит его чизбургером, заботливо упакованным им с собой Майклом.

«Я же сказал, что всё в порядке», – жалуется Бак.

Эдди в ответ приподнимает бровь и засовывает в рот Баку очередной кусочек бургера.

«Тебе нужно сделать рентген, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии перелома».

«Но Хен говорит, вероятнее всего, я просто потянул запястье», – ноет Бак, откусывая ещё.

Эдди кивает, скармливая ему остатки булочки.

«Ага, и рентген это подтвердит. Как ты себя чувствуешь, обезболивающее помогло?»

«Немного, уже не так болит. Лёд тоже помогает».

«Хорошо».

«Знаешь, тебе не стоило со мной ехать, скорее всего, я тут надолго», – Бак прикусывает нижнюю губу. – «Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось оставить вечеринку и Кристофера из-за меня».

Эдди качает головой.

«Не переживай, Крис в хороших руках, под присмотром Хен и Карен, к тому же, я бы гораздо больше волновался, если бы не поехал с тобой, и ты знаешь это».

«Так…эм…то, что сказала Хен?» – начинает, но не знает, как продолжить Бак. Эта мысль зависает на мгновенье между ними.

Эдди неловко прочищает горло.

«А, это…она просто пошутила. После того, что сказал Альберт». – Эдди останавливается, не уверенный в дальнейшем объяснении. – «Мне кажется, Альберт думал, что между нами что-то есть».

«Что-то?» – щурится Бак.

«Женаты. Он думал, что мы женаты».

«Почему, чёрт возьми, вы вообще это обсуждали?»

Эдди пытается сдерживать волнение, но это тяжело.

«Он спросил Криса, где его отец, и когда Крис указал на меня, Альберт сказал, что имел в виду его второго отца, назвав твоё имя».

«Оу. _Оу_ ».

Эдди вздыхает.

«Да. И я…в общем, я не знал, что на это ответить, потому что, если честно, это не было странно, слышать, как Альберт назвал тебя вторым отцом Криса. Ты всегда рядом, особенно, когда мы нуждаемся в этом. И если ты не у нас дома, это только значит, что мы с Крисом у тебя. Да господи боже, мы втроём играем против семьи Хен каждую пятницу… Не удивительно, что Альберт пришёл к такому выводу».

Бак сидит, не двигаясь и слишком сильно прижимая пакет со льдом к запястью.

«Эдди, мне так жаль, я, правда, люблю проводить с вами время, но я не хочу навязываться, если вам, ребята, нужно пространство…»

«Бак, остановись, это не то, что я имел в виду», – Эдди прерывает его, забирая лед из рук Бака, чтобы мягче приложить его к растяжению. – «Мне нравится, что ты всегда рядом. Кристоферу тоже. Он даже не задумался, когда Альберт назвал тебя его отцом. И знаешь, что ещё было не странно слышать?»

Бак качает головой, прекрасно осознавая, как Эдди заботливо держит его руку, и как соединены их колени.

«Когда Хен назвала тебя моим мужем», – признаётся Эдди, пока его щёки покрывает румянец. – «Я тоже не усомнился в этом».

«Серьёзно?»

«Серьёзно».

Пульс Бака учащается, по мере того, как они с Эдди склоняются ближе друг к другу, их лбы практически соприкасаются, когда медсестра зовёт его по имени:

«Эван Бакли?»

Бак немного подпрыгивает от неожиданности.

«Ваш муж может пройти с вами», – добавляет она, когда Бак торопливо поднимается.

Он встречается взглядом с Эдди, уже встающим, чтобы присоединиться к нему, и улыбается:

«Бойфренд, пока что».


End file.
